The Others
by Booskatelli
Summary: Four clans have lived in peace for a very long time. But is about to change. Lurking in the shadows is a new threat, something the new clans do not see coming, and in the mist of all the trouble four very different appreciates must learn the ways of being a warrior. Please r/r thanks


**Hello all! It has been a long time since I have worked on or updated a Warriors fun fiction. But this is not my story alone. A good friend and Co written for this story; Ryushokan deserves just as much credit, if not more, for this story too. So I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review! ! They are so greatly appreciated**

BRUSHCLAN-

Leader: Dovestar- dark gray she cat (4 lives left)(in nursery)

Deputy: Nightstorm- black tom

Medicine Cat: Mistblaze- black she cat (Apprentice- Swiftpaw)

Warriors-

Lionstripe- dark orange tom (Apprentice- Spottedpaw)

Ivytail- black she cat

Tawnytail- calico she cat (Apprentice- Cinderpaw)

Whitestripe- white tom (Apprentice- Windpaw)

Snowpelt- white she cat (Apprentice- Bluepaw)

Tigertail- dark tabby tom (Apprentice- Thunderpaw)

Squirrelclaw- orange she cat (Apprentice- Smallpaw)

Volepelt- gray tom

Amberclaw- orange she cat

Appreciates-

Swiftpaw- black tom

Smallpaw- black and white she cat

Bluepaw- gray she cat

Windpaw- gray tom

Cinderpaw- gray she cat

Thunderpaw- orange tom

Spottedpaw- calico she cat

Queens-

Dovestar- mother to Emberkit and Fallenkit

Runningriver- dark gray she cat (mother to Nightstorm's kits; Riverkit and Stormkit

Elders-

None

Chapter - 1 Brushclan

The cats yowled all around Spottedkit; it was her apprentice ceremony. Her siblings were in front of her receiving their new names. "Thunderkit step forward!" Dovestar boomed aking thunder kit run up to the fallen tree "From today until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Thunderpaw!" All around were yowls of approval "and your teacher shall be tigertail!" She continued Tigertail walked over to Thunderpaw and touched noses with Thunderpaw proudly and respectfully.

Next was Cinderkit "Cinderkit please step forward!" Repeating the words from before as they trotted to the fallen tree "from today until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Cinderpaw!" Once again all around boomed with jeering yowls of excited approval "And your mentor shall be tawnytail!" As tawnytail walked over to Cinderpaw to touch her nose Cinderpaw leaped up to greet Tawnytail only to respectfully touch her nose.

It's time!, Spottedkit thought excitedly slowly walking to the fallen log as Dovestar said once more "Spottedkit please step forward!" as Spottedkit jumped up to the fallen tree standing tall and proud though on the inside she was excited and barely containing herself as Dovestar announced "from today until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as spottedpaw!" Cats all around could be heard jeering and cheering "and your mentor shall be lionstripe!" Dovestar boomed cats all around yowled as spottedpaw and lionstripe touch noises respectfully lionstripe giving her a look of absolute pride

"Now everyone go and rest its been a long day!" The new apprentices, mother and father ivytail and lionstripe approach them "don't think I'll give you special privileges just because your my daughter spottedpaw." Lionstripe said with amusement in his eyes "of course I wouldn't expect you to!" Spottedpaw said while playful tackling her father only to bounce off him "hehe." Laughed her mother "now now spottedpaw be gentle your father's not as young as he used to be." "Yeah!" Agreed Thunderpaw and Cinderpaw "He's so old he'll be an elder soon!" They said in unison making the family burst out in laughter.

After a small talk of pride and luck some of the other apprentices Smallpaw, Bluepaw and Windpaw approached them "Hiya!" Smallpaw said cheerfully "We'll show you the way to the apprentice den if you'd like!" "Go on now and may starclan be with you!" Said ivytail.

"Bye!" The three fresh apprentices yelled back and bounded off to follow their new friends.

"Follow me!" Said Smallpaw as she bounded away. It took all Spottedpaw had to keep up with the larger cats. When they arrived to the den they slowed to a hasty stop. Out of breath it took a second for Smallpaw to continue. "This is where you sleep, make yourself at home. Windpaw has already set up nests for you three." The small group went into the den and snuggled in their nests, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of catching mice and being the best warriors they ever could be.


End file.
